Valentine Surprises
by Evans12
Summary: Can one silly valentine day test really tell you who you should be with? I guess the only way to find out is to take the test and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine surprises

enjoy, this first little taste it'll get better I promise. Oh yeah Noah Kalakaua is my own character and the little brother of Kono

====================== ==============1

Valentine's Day a day to be spent with your loved one, what if you are unsure about that person? At one point Steve McGarrett thought, he knew whom he wanted to be with. He had arranged everything all he had to do was get her there, then somebody else showed up and ruined everything. Now for some reason he's sitting in five-0 headquarters with Danny, Kono, Chin-Ho, Malia, Lori and Catherine taking some sort of silly romance quiz from some kid barely older enough to know what love really is. For Noah Kalakaua this wasn't going to be one of his most easiest quizzes to give out since his sister was kind of forcing him to do it.

"Alright I know you may all think this is pretty lame and trust me I'm right there with you. But Kono conned me into doing this as a favour for her" supplied Noah Kalakaua

"Doing what exactly?" asked Chin-Ho Kelly

"Giving some cheap valentine day quiz" answered Noah

"Hey I'm paying you like five bucks for each test, that's an easy thirty-five bucks in your pocket. Besides you created this test yourself, show some pride in your work" replied Kono Kalakaua

"True I do, but it's still a pretty lame test" answered Noah

"Just shut up and prepare the test, already" called out Danny Williams who wasn't at all interest in taking part in this but was being forced to by Kono

"It's just five questions I ask you, you folks write your answer to each question down on a piece of paper and then return it to me and I tell you if anybody else in the room wrote down the exact same answers as yours" stated Noah as if it was the easiest thing in the world

"Fine" replied Danny

"Shouldn't we have an equal amount of people here then?" asked Malia Waincroft-Kelly who was there just because she and Chin-Ho had plans to spend the evening together

"We will Kamekona is just running late, he swore to me on his shrimp truck that he'd be here or I get myself a new business" replied Noah with a slight smugness in his reply

"I'm here, I'm here no needs to try and take my truck from me" replied Kamekona slightly winded

"Good with me as long as I get to leave afterwards" replied Danny who for some reason was still mopping about having to take part

"You do and so do I, after I calculate your results" replied Noah hoping that, that answer would please the detective

"How many of these tests have you done before?" asked Catherine Rollins out of curiosity for what she was just about to get herself into

"Half my high school and a dozen other people. It works trust me I saved my aunt and uncles marriage with this test" replied Noah with some pride behind his words

"No way you did that, no simple test could do something like that" replied Lori Weston, trying to point out the obvious

"That was you? The two of them were just about over" replied Kono, knowing exactly to which relatives he was referring to

"Yeah I know, but they just needed a reminder of the simple things" answered Noah

"Okay now I am interested in seeing how this test works out" replied Danny, just to see if there was any truth behind what he just said

"Good then let's get started" called out Steve McGarrett

"Alright, now question: one- who's the first person you think about, two- where'd you two meet, three-are they in one of the top three spots in your speed dial, four-favourite thing to do on the island, five-water or beach and six-would you provide the test creator with two bucks" Noah provided the group with questions one by one

"Question six no, and what's with that number five question?" asked Danny and little annoyed with the idiocy of the quiz

"What it's a legit question we may live on land but everybody deep down has to love the water. Besides Danny I'm only fifteen what do you expect from me?" asked Noah a little annoyed with the question

"Hello those two are both in the Navy water happens to be a requirement for them" stated Danny as if it wasn't a known fact

"So I was asked by Kono to provide you folks with the same test I gave everybody else so just shut up and give me your paper. And please remember to write your name on the paper so I can give it back to you" replied Noah ending that round of questions hopefully

"How long will it take you to give it back?" asked Catherine as she gave hers in

"Fifteen minutes tops, where can I review them?" replied and asked Noah

"My office is right over there" answered Steve pointing to his office just off to the right of Noah

"Thanks" replied Noah as he headed over to the office.

====================== ===============AN

next chapter will hold the results of the questionaire. mind you this questionnaire isn't really it's completely of my own creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everybody enjoys this story I'd like to thank all my many readers you know who you all are for reading this story. So enjoy

======================== ======================== =================1

Now if I thought processing my high schools questionnaire was hard than this should be nothing let's see, Kono told me that Steve and Catherine are sort of involved but Lori is in the mix somehow I'll just start with those three.

_Catherine: 1. Steve, 2. Annapolis, 3. yes, 4. anything, 5. both, 6. Sure thing_

_Steve: 1. Lori, 2. Lt. Governor's office, 3. Yes, 4. Anything, 5. Water, 6. Yeah_

_Lori: 1. Steve, 2. Lt. Governor's office, 3. Yes, 4. anything, 5. Water, 6 absolutely_

Guess I know who likes who there, now let's see about everybody else. At least two of the remaining tests should be close.

_Malia: 1. Chin-Ho, 2. Working, 3. Yes, 4. Relaxing, 5. Both, 6. Yes_

_Chin-Ho: 1. Malia, 2. Working, 3. Yes, 4. Relaxing, 5. Both, 6. Yeah_

_Kono: 1. Danny, 2. Beach, 3. yes, 4. Surfing, 5. Water, 6. Yeah_

_Danny: 1. Kono, 2. Beach, 3. Yeah, 4. Spending time with my daughter, 5. Beach, 6. No never going to happen_

_Kamekona: 1. Kono and Lori, shop, 3. not quite, 4. hanging with friends, , 6. For sure_.

These results are pretty interesting, I knew that Chin-Ho and Malia's should match pretty closely, but Kono and Danny never thought that was possible. I guess no valentine love for Catherine or Kamekona this year. Now how to give this to them without getting my butt kicked or threatened? Maybe I should ask them how they want the results.

"Alright results are in and I have to say I like all of you but one and you know who you are. So that would be fourteen dollars plus the thirty-five I'm already owed making the grand total forty-nine bucks, please Kono" replied Noah, showing that he could do math

"You'll get the money when we get the results how's that for you?" answered Kono, proving she could shut him up

"Fine I guess, how should I do this, give you your results or the one you matched with?" asked Noah disappointed that Kono had to show him up

"Surprise us" came Catherine's response

"Okay," replied Noah. Best way to do this is to just give them their own, since after all McGarrett is involved with Catherine and not Lori.

"Hey I thought you were going to give us are matches results" asked Kono

"I was debating about that but it just didn't feel right to me, so I decided to have you folks come to me if you really wanted to know. Except for maybe Chin-Ho and Malia you two matched with the exact same answers across the board, but I wouldn't have expected anything less" replied Noah

"Of course not, I know my husband and he knows me" stated Malia proudly

"You better believe it" responded Chin-Ho just as proud

"I've got a question for you, if these tests are so accurate than how come it says I have a..." Steve started to ask

"Don't say it out loud man, these are confidential it's between you and the results to figure out the next move" replied Noah hoping to kind of save himself for some kind of major backlash

"So you know who matched with who don't you, and I mean the names. Because I would like to know" stated Steve

"Yes I do and I'm not going to tell you anything. It doesn't matter how well trained you are in interrogation I'm not going to give anything up" replied Noah, trying to prove he can outlast anything thrown at him

"He can't be broken boss, trust me I've tried. If anything he nearly broke me, Fung thought it was pretty funny watching the kid turn the tables on me" stated Kono pointing out the facts

"I see so; if I want to know my 'match' I have to see you?" asked Steve

"That's right and look at the time thank you for the forty-nine bucks Kono; it should go over well with covering some of my current expenses for the evening" stated a very proud Noah heading for the door

"Hold up I want to talk to you in my office now" called out Steve just before Noah could reach the door

"Alright McGarrett, we can talk" answered Noah disappointed about not being able to get away. This can't be good, why didn't I just give him Lori's results it would have shown him exactly what he's going to ask me, all I have to remember is that this guy could probably kill me with one finger. Once inside his office I feel a sense of nervousness wash over me that I've never had before in my life and I mean ever.

"So what would you like to talk about Commander?" asked Noah trying to play it cool

"How about the results, who'd I match up with because coming back saying I match up with two of the people in that room out there doesn't help me" replied Steve

"What do you mean doesn't help you?" asked Noah puzzled

"All you tell me on this is that one person matched up with me on two of the five official questions, while the other one scores a perfect..." Steve started before realizing the results outcome

"Now you're catching on, come on Steve the answer is simple. The one, who scored perfect with you, very likely thinks similar to you and shares the same interests as you do. Just give that one a chance" replied Noah as if it was the easiest thing in the world

"And what do I do about the other one; she's probably disappointed with her results and all that" asked Steve

"Yeah she probably is, but she also might not be putting any stock into the quizzes outcome and I personally wouldn't blame her. Because seriously five questions? That can't tell you anything at all about who you should be with" replied Noah

"True but you trust the results after all you created the questionnaire" Steve pointed out hoping for confirmation

"Yeah I did but my original one had a total of ten questions to it. Kono asked me to shorten it down to five so I cut out some of the more slightly in depth questions. The ones that probably would reveal more about yourself and that special someone" responded Noah

"You think you could give the remaining six of us the other five questions?" asked Steve

"Maybe if you and the other five want to hear them, it could possibly change your questionnaires outcome slightly" Noah replied knowing that it was a long shot

"I'm up for that" replied Steve with a bit of hope returning to his voice

"Okay but tell me this why exactly do you want your results changed? I'm pretty sure you know who your match is and that you're happy with it" asked Noah out of curiosity

"In a way I am but in another way I'm not so much, I have a girl who decided to spend her leave here in Hawaii with me and I don't exactly have the same level of excitement for it as she does" replied Steve

"Hey there's nothing I can do about that trust me, I've never been in your situation before. But maybe the last five questions might work in the two of yours favour" replied Noah hoping to ease Steve's mind

"Maybe" replied Steve as the two headed back out into the main room. Boy never did Noah think that giving a simple yet cheesy Valentines questionnaire to a group of cops would be so hard.

Now he had to come up with the other half of his test just so Steve McGarrett could be absolutely certain about his test match. Luckily for him, Steve told those who were still there that if they wanted to there were a few more questions that could be done on the questionnaire if they were interest in doing them. Everybody but Danny was interested in it, he had already made plans to meet up with his somewhat girlfriend Gabby, for dinner.

"Alright, so I take it the five of you will be taking the remainder of the quiz then" asked Noah at his surprise of not seeing Danny in the room

"Yep, Danny had to spilt, dinner plans with his kind of girlfriend" answered Kono

"Cool, cool. So should we get start?" asked Noah

"Yeah" replied Lori, Catherine and Kamekona

"Okay, on to the questions number: seven-favourite sport, eight-favourite movie, nine-biggest influence in your life that could be family or whoever, ten-worst fear and eleven last question- what did you want to be when you grew up. And a bonus question just for the fun of it- favourite kind of junk food" provided Noah in the same manner as before.


	3. Chapter 3

As before thanks again. i know it's been a little while but, I hope you all enjoy

side note Kono's going to call Noah by his Hawaiian name. enjoy

========================= =========================== ============2

Once they were all done writing down their answer to those questions they once again gave them back to Noah to re-evaluate them and see how much of a change the fives results produced.

"Hey what's with you handing out bonus questions?" asked Kono

"I don't know I just like seeing what people would do. Is there a crime in that?" asked and answered Noah

"No at least I don't think there is" replied Lori

"Okay now let me get back to these quizzes" replied Noah. Again why do they always have to ask so many questions, they should realize the sooner I get these done the sooner we can all leave.

_Catherine: 7. Basketball, 8. Jurassic Park1, 2 and3, 9. Mother, 10. Spiders, 11. Doctor, 12. Popcorn _

_Steve: 7. Football, 8. the Abyss, 9. Mother, 10. Serial killers, 11. Cop, 12. Potato chips_

_Lori: 7. Football and Soccer, 8. All three Jurassic Park, 9. Grandfather, 10. Serial killers, 11. Cop, 12. Chips _

_Kono: 7. Surfing, 8. Back draft, 9. Family, 10. Sharks, 11. Pro Surfer, 12. Popcorn _

_Kamekona: 7. Beach Volleyball, 8. Pretty Woman, 9. Family, 10. Sharks, 11. Wrestler, 12. All the junk foods_

Okay looking at these results Lori has more in common with Catherine then Steve does but somehow Steve and Lori still have a lot in common, Kono and Kamekona have a couple in common. Again, how am I suppose to break the news to them, because with my luck Steve will probably kill me? But here goes nothing.

"Alright here's your results back and I swear to you I have no more add on questions so I'll just be going now" replied Noah as he gave the sheets back

"Hold on one second. If these results read right I barely match up with anyone here," replied one slightly frustrated Catherine

"There's nothing I can do about that, I'm sorry I just mark them. That's it," replied Noah slightly worried

"Then tell me who besides Chin-Ho and Malia were more compatible?" asked a very fed-up Catherine

"I'm not allowed to say, it's confidential I'm sworn to an oath of privacy and I stand behind that oath" replied a slightly at eased Noah

"I doubt that and you're a liar, you're just a kid out to make a quick buck. You probably altered the answers yourself so that the two of us wouldn't match up. You're a pathetic waste of my time and energy," stated Catherine getting angry again

"Seriously you're calling me a liar? You came here to spend your leave with a guy who doesn't even list you on his page one bit. Screw my oath you just called my integrity into question and I don't like that, hell, I don't like you or your accusation or even your tone for that matter. You're just a selfish...," responded a now very angry Noah

"Nohea...Noah, go now," called Kono trying to ease her brother's movements

"Yeah man, go. I got this," replied Steve trying to relieve some of the tension from the room

"Fine, Kono you'll know where I'll be. McGarrett" stated Noah as he started out the office doors

"Yeah I'll meet you there," replied Kono trying to ease her own temper

"Noah" called out Steve. Everybody in the room except for Catherine felt for the kid because it was one thing to insult his test but it was something different to call him a straight up liar, for something he didn't do.

Once Steve knew that Noah was gone he turned back towards the group looking like he was ready to kill somebody. All he could do was show his dismay in how awful he felt with everything that had just played out in the office.

"Kono, I'd like to apologize for what just happened. Noah shouldn't have been treated that way please tell him I'm sorry. I should have just let it be after the first round of questions, tell him..." stated Steve trying to get his own personal apology across to the young woman

"I will boss. Don't worry, the kid will bounce back he's tough like that" replied Kono pointing out that her brother will be alright

"Good to hear and know. Catherine what the hell, were you thinking? He's a fifteen year old kid, not some navy junior sailor that you can order around or call out when he steps out of line" asked and answered Steve

"Yeah a kid that was probably paid extra by his big sister to fudge the results to make it look like the two of us have nothing in common, other than the navy" answered and questioned Catherine

"You ever think that maybe that's all we really have in common is the navy? In all the time that we have known each other we have never done one thing that wasn't work or bed related" answered then asked Steve of Catherine

"Really? You're going to do this right now in front of all your friends?" asked Catherine

"No I'm not, Kono, Lori, Kamekona catch you all later. I've got some private matters to deal with here" stated Steve

"Sure thing...later McGarrett" called out Kamekona as he headed towards the door

"You got it boss. Lori you still hanging with my brother and me tonight?" asked and answered Kono

"Yeah, I'm still in. Bye Steve, Catherine" replied Lori

"Great and boss you're always welcome to join. You'll know where will be" replied Kono, relieved that her evening wasn't going to be fully ruined

"Alright, thanks" replied Steve, then off went the group to spend the rest of their evening just relaxing and watching all the lovers around them.

=============================== =======================3

A/N: "Nohea" is an Hawaiian name which means "Handsome". at least that's what my research came up with.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but the characters I created. I'm back with a new page hope you all like it!

============================== ======================== =========3

It took Steve a few minutes after the group left before he could even consider looking at Catherine, a woman he thought he cared about. But all he could think about was how she acted towards a kid who was doing something as a favour, something that he really didn't want to do but was kind of forced into and not just by Kono but him as well.

"What's wrong with you Catherine? Noah, did the valentine's thing as a favour to Kono nothing else," stated Steve trying to keep his temper in check

"Come on Steve, your whole team doesn't seem to like me, why wouldn't she take the chance and get her brother to try and break us up?" asked Catherine

"Why wouldn't she maybe because everything that Noah said was true, I didn't pick you for any of my answers. We may have had some similar but that's it, there's nothing really real between us" replied Steve seeming to calm down incredibly as he answered her

"Don't say that we have plenty between us, you've just been confused by all the woman around here" stated Catherine slightly worried with his comment

"No actually I'm not confused. If anything, that quiz helped me figure out some things and you and I are not meant to be. Were great together in a causal way but relationship wise, no that's not us and it probably never will be" replied Steve more calm than he thought possible given the situation

"Stop it Steve, it's valentine's weekend and you do not get the right to break-up with me during it. We are going to spend this weekend together talking seeing if we can fix this, then if we can't then maybe we end it but not before" replied Catherine trying to rationalize the situation

"No Catherine were not. I'm going to go spend the rest of the evening and weekend with friends, who I care about and trust," stated Steve

"So you're telling me this is good bye then?" asked a slightly shell-shocked Catherine

"Yeah something like that, hopefully we can still be friends?" replied Steve

"I don't know Steve you kind of just broke my heart I don't know if we can be friends after this moment or even ever really," replied Catherine completely hurt by him

"I understand and I'm truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you, things just changed," replied Steve. It's not how he pictured ending things with Catherine but in some strange way it felt kind of right.

Across town at one of the local beaches known for killer night surfing was Kono, Lori and Nate with several other surfers just hanging out and getting ready for any evening surf for couples and singles alike. For Lori she still wasn't a hundred percent sure about the whole surfing thing since she doesn't know how to surf, and is slightly worried about the sharks.

"Are you two sure this is safe?" asked Lori not completely sure about taking part

"Definitely night surfing is very safe" answered Kono

"Yeah don't worry about it. Everything's cool, my boys were tasked with the lighting this year and they did really good" replied Noah as if it was nothing

"Kale and Luka? That was there gig this year?" asked Kono shocked by Noah's statement

"Yeah their parents helped them do it, its part of an extra-circular thing for school, they had to find an environmentally safe light source to use and they did amazingly" responded Noah

"That's good to hear but what about the fact that I don't know how to surf?" asked Lori

"Don't worry about that Lori some of these folks don't really know how to surf either. Just paddle out with Noah and I and you should be fine," answered Kono

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this," responded Lori

"What if I was to give you some quick lessons, like surfing made easy? I'm a really good coach, besides it shouldn't take too long if Kono helps me with it you should be good to go by the time this thing starts" asked and explained Noah

"All right I'm game, it's not like I really have anything to lose and anyways all else fails I just do whatever you two tell me to do. Oh yeah by the way just wondering how long have you two been attending this surf thing for?" answered and asked Lori

"It's been four years now" answered Kono

"Seriously four years? It feels like it's been longer than that" stated Noah surprised to the amount of time, after that the group started their little crash course surfing lesson, which was only suppose to be Lori but ended up being like five other people as well.

By the time, that the event was to get underway everybody who had taken the little lessons from Kono and Noah were all set to ride the waves or at least paddle them. Before they even hit the water, they had a little problem.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to paddle through those waves" came Lori's worried comment

"Yes you can and just in case, just stick close to Noah he has a line attached to his board for just these moments" replied Kono trying to make Lori feel a bit better

"I was wondering what that was for, thanks for telling me about it sooner sis" replied Noah good-heartedly

"No problem bro just thought you'd like to know that," replied Kono

"It's cool Lori don't sweat it, I got no problem if you need a tow out there just remember do what I do and you should be just fine out there" stated Noah

"Okay, I'll follow your lead," replied Lori feeling a little more at ease with everything

"Okay, let's go" called out Kono, as she was already halfway to the water. Then they headed out, with the usual laughing and playful shoving that usually comes about.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry been distracted. Disclaimer: own nothing but the character that I have created. Hope you enjoy!

=================== ============================ ==================4

While they were sitting on their boards, waiting for the whole thing to get started Noah and Kono caught sight of a couple people paddling out towards them. Sure enough, one of the people who was paddling out to them was none other than Steve McGarrett. Once he approached, the group had a few moments to prepare for the huge shockwave that was coming thorough at the same time as Kawikani (the strong one).who has the tendencies to bring up some slight waves of his own, but with him and a major swell coming in it's going to flip them easily.

"Lori grab onto the sides of your board like we showed you this wave is very likely going to flip us," stated Kono

"Okay" replied Lori and that's exactly what it did, it flipped the group right over but instead of bringing all of them back over two of them were caught up in the tidal waves and were kept under for quite some time longer.

Once Kono and Steve noticed that after flipping, back over that Lori and Noah hadn't surfaced they got concerned and dove in after them. Kono found Lori caught up in the reef with the cord from her surfboard attached to her foot, as for Steve what he found was a little bit more concerning Noah was caught up in his line and another line being pinned to the reef. It didn't take Kono too much time to untangle and pull Lori up onto her board, luckily, as she was surfacing a couple other surfers had come over to see what was going on and quickly lend a hand to her. For Steve the task for him was a little more daunting, he had to dive below the waves and untangle Noah without hitting the reef that he was laying ever so lightly on unconscious. By the time, that Steve managed to get him untangled and up onto the board the lifeguards had managed to make t out to them and all signs were pointing to a very bad outcome. Once Noah was loaded, all Steve could think about was finding Kono and Lori on the beach and making sure the two of them were alright before heading to the hospital. Upon seeing them on the beach, Kono was the first to react.

"Where's Noah, Steve?" asked Kono, without saying a word Steve looked down the beach towards where the lifeguard and paramedics were working on a young surfer who had been pulled out of the water mere seconds earlier by him.

"No boss, it can't be. Please don't say it is," pleaded Kono upon realizing who the surfer was

"I'm sorry Kono he was pinned under the water he got caught up in his line and another line," replied Steve

"I knew I should have attached the tow to my board and not his, but I just figured he was the better night surfer than me," stated Kono in shock

"Don't worry Kono it probably isn't that bad" added Lori

"Yeah maybe he was probably only under for a couple seconds longer than you" stated Kono trying to reassure herself

"Probably" added Steve. The group slowly made their way over as they saw him being picked up and placed into the waiting ambulance to be rushed to hospital. They vaguely heard the medics asked if the kid had come with anyone, if it wasn't for the fact that two of Noah's friends were standing nearby Kono very likely wouldn't have been riding to the hospital with him.

The look that Steve gave to Lori was one of knowing that tonight was going to be a tough one and everything depended on one fifteen year old fighting for his life.

"I'm going to call Chin and Malia they have a right to know what's going on?" stated Lori grabbing her phone out of her bag

"Yeah they do I'll call Danny and Kamekona, and tell them what's happened" added Steve reaching for his phone

"Okay" responded the both of them under their breaths. For a weekend that is supposed to be meant for lovers, this weekend was not looking like it was going to be that, for Kono and her family this weekend was going to change everything.

By the time Lori and Steve had gotten to the hospital waiting room there were Chin, Kamekona, Danny and Gabby along with Kono waiting there.

"Where's Malia?" asked Lori looking around

"In the room, second she heard me say it was Noah. We were out the door," answered Chin

"What about parents have you or Kono contacted them yet?" asked Steve

"No point there on the mainland for the next two months...they are going to love this, first time they ever leave Noah with me and this happens" stated Kono

"Don't worry Kono he's going to be alright. I'm sure of it," added Gabby. That didn't bring much comfort to Kono, her brother maybe fifteen and have his own life but he's still her kid brother meaning her responsibility.

It felt more like days than hours before anybody came out of his room to tell them how he was doing. By the time someone did, it was almost midnight and the group had dwindled down in size, Danny had to take Gabby home since she had work early the next morning and Kamekona headed out because he didn't like being in hospitals for really long periods of time. Which just left Kono, Chin, Steve, Lori and of course Malia who was in with Noah and yet somewhere along the way Catherine had shown up. Nobody knew why she was there or how she knew they were there but at the moment they didn't care.

"I'm looking for the family of Noah Kalakaua?" called out a doctor approaching the waiting room

"That would be me, I'm his sister. Kono Kalakaua," replied Kono

"I'm sorry that's not good enough, I'm going to need his or should I say your parents" came the doctors response

"There on the mainland for the next two months I'm responsible for him," stated Kono

"Come on doc, cut her a break we've been here for over five hours," remarked Chin-Ho

"And who are you?" asked the doctor

"Her cousin, my wife happens to be in there assisting, maybe you know her Malia Waincroft-Kelly?" answered and asked Chin

"Malia, that means...your Chin-Ho? In that case, sorry about that. Just got to be careful. You know when minor's are involved and all that, Noah is very lucky, no brain damage. He was however deprived of oxygen for quite some time his left leg seems to be fractured from the impact and the cord. Slight head contusion, two cracked ribs from hitting the reef, a broken right hand from one of the tails of the boarding piercing his hand. Other than that everything seems to be fine, he should make a full recovery," replied the doctor

"Can we see him?" asked Lori

"I'd like to say yes, but currently there prepping him for surgery, they'd like with I guess your consent miss. Kalakaua, to go in and set his hand and leg" responded the doctor

"Yeah I guess I can sign that," answered Kono

"Alright if you will just follow me," replied the doctor. For Kono it was the first time that using her badge wasn't going to get her anywhere, this wasn't a case that they could look into it was an accident that was normally one that any of them could have gotten caught up in.


End file.
